Camping
Camping is a tactic where a player stays in one spot taking out targets from afar. The key is to always stay moving after shooting a few rounds. Players often needs a good backup team to protect themselves from ambushes by close range weapons, or gadgets capable of stopping them. Good Camping Spots Some maps have great places where camping is more efficient than other places. *Frozen Bay, by the missile launchers and the top of the submarine. *Another good place to camp is Sandtown, near the wrecked airplane or the wood plank in the balcony. *Eastside District also has a good spot on a balcony you can get from going up stairs or going up the ramp in the construction site. *In Royal Garden, all four corners are best used for camping, Although there are many good places, some places aren't as good, such as Headquarters. With the maze-like feel to it and lack of protective high ground, there aren't many good places to camp. IMG_0608.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Headquarters) IMG_0609.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Snow Village) IMG_0610.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Snow Village) IMG_0612.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Frozen Bay) IMG_0613.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Frozen Bay) IMG_0614.PNG|Camping Spot # 3 (Frozen Bay) IMG_0615.PNG|Camping Spot # 4 (Frozen Bay) IMG_0616.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Nocturnal Snowfall) IMG_0617.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Nocturnal Snowfall) IMG_0618.PNG|Camping Spot # 3 (Nocturnal Snowfall) IMG_0620.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Eastside District) IMG_0622.PNG|Camping spot # 2 (Eastside District) IMG_0623.PNG|Camping Spot # 3 (Eastside District) LOL 3251.PNG|Camping Spot # 4 (Eastside District) IMG_0598.PNG|Camping Spot #1 (Sandtown) IMG_0599.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Sandtown) IMG_0600.PNG|Camping Spot # 3 (Sandtown) IMG_0601.PNG|Camping Spot # 4 (Sandtown) IMG_0602.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Rocket) IMG_0603.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Rocket) IMG_0604.PNG|Camping Spot # 1 (Royal Garden) IMG_0605.PNG|Camping Spot # 2 (Royal Garden) IMG_0606.PNG|Camping Spot # 3 (Royal Garden) IMG_0607.PNG|Camping Spot # 4 (Royal Garden) Trivia *'Camping' is a well-known tactic in many multiplayer shooter games. It is also infamous for being the most annoying tactic of all. *The term is usually confused with sniping. The only difference is that camping is used to stay in one area for the whole match while sniping is when staying in a spot just to kill any target in sight by using a sniper. However, a camping sniper is more of a camper while a mobile sniper is a "sniper". *Masked Viper and Rocket Crush tent to stay in one spot for a long duration of time until they walk to a nearby medal with no enemies in sight. *There are some missions where you have to survive a given amount of time without getting hurt, which makes camping effective in those missions. *It is widely used by players with full ninja points during the Ninja Path event as they try to avoid losing a point by getting themselves killed, especially when they have no explosive weapon to auto-kill themselves. *The Camping set has descriptions referring to camping, although the set isn't a very effective for camping. Gallery Sniper_rifle_bug/glitch.jpg|Freeze bug while ontop of a building in Sandtown. Category:Tactics